


Team Nice Dynamite

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69





	Team Nice Dynamite

It was a few minutes after they had finished recording the new Let’s Play. It basically ended with Gavin destroying Team Nice Dynamite, Ryan winning and getting the Tower of Pimps, and Michael and Gavin arguing. The Brit had tried to reunite their team, but his attempts failed as Michael kept saying that he ruined it.

"But, Michael" Gavin had said, "what happened to Team Nice Dynamite?" "You fucked it up. You ruined it" the Jersey snapped. Each time Gavin begged, Michael just kept rejecting him. Gavin pleaded him to work together once again, but it was futile, the American wasn’t relenting. The Brit could feel his heart break each time, a lump forming in his throat that he had to keep down so as not to cry in front of the others. He wasn’t a cryer, but he was sure he was damn near close. Once the video was over, Gavin silently stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey, Gav. Where ya goin?" Michael piped up startling the Brit. Gavin turned back and smiled. "Just going out for a bit" he choked, swallowing the lump in his throat. He opened the door and walked out, but not before hearing from Geoff, "he’s gonna cry." A tear fell down his face as he heard the others laughing. He closed the door and walked out of the Rooster Teeth building. He wandered around to a quiet spot near the building and sat down, hugging his knees as he began to cry. Not because of the fact that the guys laughed at him for crying, but because he destroyed something valuable to him-the team work between him and Michael.

30 minutes later and Gavin still hadn’t come back yet. Michael noticing this grew worried. Usually when the Brit left after getting mad after a Let’s Play, he’d come back smiling. However, this time he was gone for a long time. “Where did Gavin go?” Michael wondered. “Hey guys” he spoke up, “where’s Gavin?” The guys turned to look at him and shrugged. “He probably went somewhere to cry” Jack chuckled, the others laughing. However, Michael didn’t think it was funny at all. The thought of Gavin crying, the one who said he’s never done it, tore his heart in two.

"I’m going to go find him" Michael mumbled, not wanting the others to hear the sadness in his voice. He rose from his chair and walked out the door. He looked everywhere for the Brit, until he walked outside to the side of the building. There, he found Gavin sitting by the wall, curled up in a fetal position just staring straight ahead. "Oh, Gav" he sighed. He walked over to the Brit. "Hey" he greeted his friend. Gavin jumped and looked up at the American, Michael could clearly see that he had been crying. His eyes were puffy and there were tear streaks down his face.

Michael sat down next to him, staring into his watery eyes. “Are you okay?” he murmured. Gavin chuckled and wiped his face. “Yeah, I’m fine” he croaked. “What are you doing out here?” he asked. Michael sighed before answering. “I was looking for you. When you hadn’t come back into the office, I was worried about you, Gav” he murmured. The Brit was shocked at his friend’s concern for him. “Why?” he asked, surprise in his voice. Michael stared into his beautiful green eyes. “Because” he mumbled, “because I thought you were mad at me. I know what I said hurt you. And I’m sorry” he finished wrapping his arm around Gavin’s shoulders hugging him.

The Brit sighed and nuzzled his face in the crook of Michael’s neck. “It’s okay. It was my fault anyway that we lost” Gavin admitted, “I was the one who ruined our team.” He swallowed the lump as he remembered Michael’s harsh words. “Team Nice Dynamite is dead. You killed it” a tear rolled down his face dropping onto the Jersey’s skin. Michael gasped and pulled back, cupping the Brit’s face staring into his tear filled eyes. “Gavin” he whispered pressing their foreheads together, “No, Gav. Were a team. It was our fault” he stressed. “But I thought you said that we weren’t” Gavin croaked, more tears streaming down his face. “Gavin” Michael murmured wiping his tears away, “were always a team. We are Team Dynamite no matter what.” He then leaned in and kissed him.

Gavin was surprised at first, but kissed him back tangling his fingers into the ginger’s curly hair. They started off slow, their lips working slowly against each other. Gavin ran his tongue along his lip, asking for entrance which he was gladly granted. Their tongues twisting around each other, tasting the inside of one another’s mouth. They made out for a good few seconds before they parted resting their foreheads against each other, both breathing hard as they stared into each other’s eyes,

"Michael" Gavin breathed, "Am I still your boy?" Michael smirked and pecked his lips once again. "Oh, Gavin. You’ll always be my boy." "And are we still Team Dynamite?" he asked gazing into his beaming brown eyes. "Were Team Dynamite till the end, Gav. Nothing is going to break us apart not even Minecraft" Michael said proudly. He stood up and held out his hand, Gavin taking it to stand up. "If I’m your boy, Michael, then your my boy too" the Brit said as they walked to the front door. "Ya damn right I’m your boy, Gav" Michael laughed.

The door to the Achievement Hunter office opened and the guys looked up as Michael and Gavin walked back in, both of them holding hands. Ray raised his eyebrows. “So uh, are you guys back together?” he asked. Michael and Gavin smiled at each other before answering at the same time. “Team Dynamite is back together.”


End file.
